Sword Art Online: New Dawn
by bryan122052
Summary: It's been almost 15 years since Kirito & the gang have played any VRMMO games. In the year 2042, Katashi Katayama & his twin brother Kazuhiro navigate through a newer version of SAO. While the creator, Takahiro Hideki, has promised not to take out the log out button, he soon changes his mind only a week into the game. My 1st story so go easy. Comments and ideas are welcomed.


**Sword Art Online: New Dawn**

ソードアート·オンライン：ニュードーン

 _Episode 1: Welcome Back to the Virtual World!_

 _June 4th, 2042_

I'm glad to finally get out of school and have some free time to myself.

It's been a while since I've had a chance to relax and play any new VRMMO games.

Excuse me for not introducing myself. My name is Katashi Katayama.

Originally, my brother, Kazuhiro, and I were beta testers for the newest version of Sword Art Online: New Dawn.

The creator, Takahiro Hideki, was the one who had the idea of making a better version and it really inspired people to try playing it again.

I'm not too sure what the new version has in store for us all, but I do know one thing.

This summer is going to be one I'll never forget.

Kazuhiro: [running] Hey! Brother!

Kito: Hm?

Kazuhiro: What are you up to for the rest of today?

Kito: Well, I'm going home so I can get started on the new SAO game. Wanna come?

Kazuhiro: Absolutely! I've been waiting to play it for a while now.

Kito: Alright. Shall we get started then?

Kazuhiro: Ok! But first [stomach growls] I think we need to get some food before logging in.

Kito: Always quick to think of your stomach huh?

Alright, we'll go get something.

Kazuhiro: Yes! Thank you!

[Kito lays on his bed, looking at the time in his NerveGear to make sure to log on in time (14:00).]

[Smirk]

Kito: Link Start!

[Sound, Taste, Sight, Hearing, Touch Confirmed]

[Login Username: Kito (M)]

[Password: ****** (Beater)]

[Welcome to Sword Art Online]

[Listens to heartbeat, then sprints into new Aincrad]

Kito: [jumps] Let's get started!

[Kito looking at which sword he should take]

Kurai (Kazuhiro): [taps Kito's shoulder] I thought you said we would go into the game together.

Kito: [turns around] Ahahaha ummm sorry Kazu.

Kurai (Kazuhiro): So have you got all your gear together?

Kito: Yeah. Take a look at my blade. [Holding out black longsword]

Kurai (Kazuhiro): Wow, it looks really nice. I already have mine so shall we head out into the field?

Kito: Yeah! Let's go!

[Kito fighting a wolf]

[Kito uses the Sword Skill "Horizontal" to defeat it]

[EXP Gained: 200; Col Obtained: 150; Items: 3]

[Kito leveled up to Lv. 10]

Kurai: Not bad brother. How much more do we need to train for the boss room again?

Kito: [sheathing sword] Another level or two should be fine. Remember, we were at Level 9 and had a bit of a hard time with the boss.

Kurai: Ah that's right. What was its name again?

Kito: Illfang the Cobald Lord. He's not hard. He just has more HP than the bosses in the beta version.

Kurai: [looking at Floor 1 map] Yeah, I think the boss room is a couple towns over.

Kito: Alright. We'll rest in the next town and strategize for the fields ahead. [Starts walking]

Kurai: [Starts walking] Sounds good. You got enough potions?

Kito: Not a lot, but we'll be able to restock in the town ahead so it shouldn't be anything to worry about.

[After fighting to get to the next town]

Kurai: Wow, we leveled up more than I thought we would. It must have been that rare monster we fought.

Kito: It probably was. A monster like that one isn't very common until you get above Floor 15.

Kurai: Well at least we're stronger than the boss is.

Kito: I'm only level 16 and you're level 14. It shouldn't be that hard for the two of us.

Kurai: Yeah. We'll beat it easy! Hm? [Stops walking]

Kito: What is it? [Looks forward]

? : Hey sweet thang. Hand over your equipment and we promise we won't bother you again.

? : No! Especially not to thugs like you two!

? : Ha! Suit yourself! [swings blade, but it's stopped by someone]

Kito: That's as close as you're getting to her.

? : Who the hell do you think you are?

Kito: The guy who's gonna put you in your place [Throws player back into the other one]

? : [Getting back up] then you won't mind if I challenge you to a duel then?

Kito: Fine with me.

[? is revealed to be Akiyo; sends duel challenge to Kito. Kito accepts. Clock counts down]

Kito (mind): [unsheathes sword] He's got a poor starting stance. This should be a piece of cake.

[3...2…1…START!]

Akiyo: [sprinting at Kito] you're gonna wish you had never messed with us!

Kito: [Smirk] hmph

[Akiyo's attack misses and can't find Kito anywhere]

Akiyo: [surprised] where the hell did he go?!

[Kito uses Sword Skill "Horizontal Square" on Akiyo; sends him into yellow]

[WINNER: Kito]

[The crowd is astonished by how strong and how fast Kito was]

Kito: [Helping ? up] you alright?

? : Yes..thank you…

Kito: What's your name?

? : M-my name is Nanami

Kito: So Nanami, why were those guys picking on you?

Nanami: They went to my old school IRL and tormented me until I left. I didn't imagine I'd ever see them again.

Kito: Well you're safe now. You don't have to worry about them bothering you again.

Nanami: [smiles] Well that's nice of you to do that.

Kito: [blushes a bit] Umm no problem

Kurai: Hey bro, let's get to the shop. We need to restock on our stuff remember?

Kito: Yeah I know. I haven't forgotten. [Walking away with Kurai]

Nanami: [Running towards Kito] Wait!

Kito: [turning around] hm?

[Nanami hugs Kito as hard a she can]

Nanami: [hugging Kito] Will we see each other again?

Kito: [a bit shocked] I'm sure we will. [Smiles] you can get stronger. If you have a chance to join a strong guild, do it. It's a lot better than being a Solo player.

Nanami: O-ok… [Blushes, lets go]

Kito: [Walking with Kurai towards the shop] I'll see you again, Nanami.

Nanami (mind): I wonder how he's so strong and nice, but seems cold at the same time….

Kito: Hmm, I wonder if they have any good gear here.

? : Hello there! And welcome to my shop! I'm Toshi. Is there anything I can help you with?

Kito: Yeah. I was wondering if you had any advance healing potions yet.

Toshi: Ah! Why yes I do my friend. I actually just traded a fellow for some.

He was quite generous, but had a bit of an off side to him.

Kito: I see...

Toshi: No matter! Now, which healing potion would you like to buy today?

Kito: Hmmm…..I think I'll take a few of these red ones if you don't mind.

Toshi: Yes! Yes! A wise decision. They're currently the best ones in new Aincrad and have a fair price to boot.

Kito: How much are they?

Toshi: Since I received them just recently, I'll put in a discount! They only cost 100 col per potion.

Kito: Really?! Wow! I- I don't know what to say….

Toshi: Oh don't worry about it! I am an honest item merchant after all [Smiles]

Kito: Well I appreciate the offer, but I'd rather pay full price for them.

Toshi: R-r-really?!

Kito: Yeah. I'm not a guy to cut you short just to get better stuff.

Toshi: [Grabs Kito's hands and shakes them greatly] Thank you! Oh, thank you kind sir!

Kito: My pleasure [Smiles and pays for potions]. You have a nice day there, Toshi [walking out of the store].

Toshi: You too sir! [Waves goodbye]

[OUTSIDE THE SHOP]

Kurai: Geez, I was beginning to think you'd never come out of there.

Kito: Sorry, I just got a crazy good deal. [Throws a potion at him] Catch.

Kurai: [Fumbling with it before finally catching it] Whoa! I thought these weren't gonna be available until Floor 25?!

Kito: The merchant said a guy dropped them off earlier and never asked for anything else in return.

Kurai: Huh, that's interesting.

Kito: Well Kurai, where are you headed now?

Kurai: I'll probably call it a night and head to the inn. What about you?

Kito: I'm gonna go get some more levels in before logging off. I have to get these skills down.

Kurai: So you're gonna go Solo from here on? I thought we were gonna clear the next part together?

Kito: Yeah. I'd rather be Solo than be in a guild or party for too long. Plus, it's not in my nature to join a huge crowd. You know that.

Kurai: Of course I do! We're fucking twins you dumbass!

Kito: [Glares at Kurai] what did you call me?

Kurai: [Nervous] Oh fu- [Gets hit in head]

Kito: And that'll teach you to never call me that ever again.

Kurai: [Holding hand on head] alright, alright. Geez.

Kito: Well I'll be seeing you IRL bud. [Holds out fist]

Kurai: Take care dobe [bumps Kito's fist and walks into the inn]

Kito: Well, time to make my own path. Hello world. I'm back! [Sprints towards the teleport gate as picture fades]

 **END OF EPISODE 1**


End file.
